1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network communications, and in particular, to resolving network conflicts concerning Internet Protocol (IP) addresses.
2. Introduction
Many of today's corporations have migrated to IPv6. One of the major changes available in IPv6 is the ability for one interface to obtain and control multiple IP addresses. However, this poses a problem for DHCPv6 and Auto-Address Configuration. If an attacker gains access to a network, the culprit can effectively perform a Denial of Service attack by responding to all Neighbor Solicitation (NS) Packets with the corresponding Neighbor Advertisements (NA) claiming to own the IP address. Standard measures available in IPv4 will not suffice since IPv6 sometimes demands that an interface be granted multiple IP addresses.